The Twilight Magic Shop
by Tenkai of Chaos
Summary: Some very strange thing start up when a new magic shop opens. slight Multi crossover in the future.
1. prelude

**The Twilight Magic Shop**

Sum: Some very strange thing start up when a new magic shop opens.

Prelude

---Kinomoto residence---

"A magic shop?" asked Sakura Kinomoto, looking at Eriol. "Yes, and just after you made the Hope card. It feels fishy." replied reincarnate of Clow Reed. "So, it's probably nothing but a magic shop." said Tomoyo, trying to get her friends to calm down. "I have to agree with Eriol on this one. Making the Hope card sent out a lot of magic and then not even a week later a magic shop opens. Its fishy." replied Syaoran, with a worried look on his face. "I've got to agree with those two Sakura. You were talking in you sleep last night and were calling out some name, Jul something." said Kero, munching on some pocky. "Fine, let's go check it out." said Sakura, pulling out a few Sakura cards and the staff in key form. "I agree it would be beneficial." said Eriol, as they all got up and left the house.

A half an hour later the group stopped in front of a small shop that had a circle with an eight point star and runes around the circle over the shop door and a sign that said Twilight Magic Shop. "Well this is the place." said Eriol, as Sakura and Tomoyo went in with the boys following. When they entered they started to smell a light but power incense (Spelling?) and odd items scattered through out the shop. All in all the shop looked like it should belong to a wizard.

As they looked around Sakura found an open book but what was on the page surprised her. On one side there was a picture of Clow Reed and on the other was a summarized story of his life and what he did. She looked to the others to see what they were looking at. Tomoyo was looking at some incense and what they were used for. Eriol was looking at some ceremonial daggers that had different seals on them. Syaoran was looking at a large stuffed owl that was the size of an eagle. Then she turned back to the book and reached for it.

Then as she was about to turn the page something brushed up against her legs. When she looked down she saw a black cat that had a patch of red on its forehead and had violet eyes. "My, I must say, Arashi doesn't take to strangers like this often." said a voice, from behind Sakura and the others to jump.

When they turned around they saw a man about sixteen with blazing red hair in a low braided pony tail and half moon spectacles, they couldn't see his eyes because they were closed. (Like that of a fox mask of Gin from bleach) He was wearing black shoes with black dress pants and a red Chinese silk shirt that had a gold fox going from the right shoulder to the left hip with a green sash. "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you like that. I'm the shop owner, Julian Higure pleased to meet you." said Julian, in a tone that reminded them of Yukito and Eriol. 'Where did he come from? I didn't sense him.' though Syaoran and Eriol together.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, that's Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawaand the one by your stuffed owl is Syaoran Li." replied Sakura, shaking one of Julian's hands. "Stuffed owl? Oh, my dear I'm very afraid you're mistaken, Eli isn't stuffed, he just likes to sit still for very long periods of time." replied Julian, when a yelp of pain came from Syaoran.

When they looked over one of Syaoran's fingers was clamped in Eli's beak. "Eli, let him go or it mice for dinner." said Julian, making Eli let go of Syaoran's finger. "Are you alright Li-kun?" asked Tomoyo, looking at Syaoran's finger. "Yes, I'm fine." replied Syaoran.

"How can an owl get that big?" asked Sakura, realizing that Eli could more then likely pick her up and eat her. "Oh, he's Eurasian Eagle Owl. There naturally that large and he's not even out of the single digits yet." replied Julian, as Eriol looked at the clock. "Well, it's getting late, we should go. Till next time Mr. Julian." said Eriol, as the others realized what time it was. "Till next time kids, be safe on your way home." said Julian, as the kids left the shop.

"So, what do you think of the new mistress of the Clow card Arashi?" asked Julian, as he opened his eyes to revile two silted burning infernos. (Like the eye of Sauron in the Lord of the rings movies) "She has a kindness that Clow Reed did not. She will make an excellent mistress, especially when her power reaches its peak." replied Arashi, jumping up on the counter. "And you Eli?" asked Julian, looking at the wise bird. "I agree with the hell cat on this one. She will be great!" said Eli, in a British accent. "Very well then, Let us keep an eye on her." said Julian, pulling a book from under the table that had the title The Daemon on the spine.

Author's notes

The Prelude is always short so please don't review on that. Just tell me if you want the story to continue and any other comments. Tenkai of Chaos


	2. Ch1 The Drago cards

**The Twilight Magic Shop**

Sum: Some very strange thing start up when a new magic shop opens.

Chapter one

The Drago

---School yard after last bell---

"Syaoran, I don't see why your on edge." said Sakura, looking at Syaoran who was looking from side to side. "Its just I've had this feeling that we were being watched all day." replied Syaoran. "I have to agree with my baka descendent on this. I've been getting the same feeling all day, its magic and I know I've felt it before, but I can't place it." said Eriol, looking up at the roof of the school. "Then how about we ask the Sakura cards?" asked Tomoyo, once again being the voice of reason. "Good idea." said Sakura, as they went to her house.

A few minutes later they were in Sakura's room with nine cards laid out in front of her. Card made by Clow answer my query, has someone been watching us?" asked Sakura, as a light wind picked up. She flipped over the middle card on the top row, it was the Windy. Then she flipped the middle card on the bottom row to revile the Time and then she flipped the three cards in the middle and they were the Illusion, Create and Libra card. "Ok, so we are being watched and in time they'll show them self's to us but what do the last three mean?" asked Kero, looking at the cards.

"No clue. Well, it's getting late, so, I'm off." said Eriol, getting up and starting to leave. "He's right. I'll see you all tomorrow." replied Syaoran, following Eriol. "I should go too. I don't want mom to worry." said Tomoyo, getting up and following the boys.

"Kero-chan, what could the reading mean?" asked Sakura, after the three had left. "I don't know, what I want to know is what Illusion, Libra and Create have in common." said Kero, landing on the desk. "Well, I hope it's not serious." replied Sakura, putting the cards away. "What ever it is, you should prepare for the worst case scenario." said Kero, turning on the TV to watch more movies that Tomoyo shot. 'What's going to happen?' thought Sakura, going to bed.

---Sakura's Dream---

Sakura looked around her at the large void before she turned around to see Tomoyo with a red three tailed cat that had two small devil wings and black markings around the face at her feet. The oddest thing was that she had two large dragons surrounding her, one as black as the void and the other a white color with a few blue swirls at random parts of the body. "Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura, as a load ringing interrupted her.

---Real world---

"Sakura, wake up. You're running late!" yelled Kero, when Sakura woke up. "What!?" yelled Sakura, looking at her clock. Ahhhh! I'm late!" yelled Sakura, dressing in a flash and running down stairs. When she got down stairs her father and brother had an amused look. "Looks like the monsters finally up." said Toya, getting kicked in the leg. "Come down Sakura, I snuck into your room last night and set your clock twenty minutes fast." said her father, putting a plate at her place at the table. "Oh, that was dirty." said Sakura, looking at her father.

A little while later Sakura entered the class room and walked up to Tomoyo. "Hey Tomoyo-chan, what's up?" asked Sakura, seeing a look on Tomoyo face. "Well, something happened last night." said Tomoyo, pulling a book out from her bag. It was a dark purple or black book with a flame near the bottom and the title was The Drago. "What?" asked Sakura, looking at the book that looked like the book the Clow card came in. "It seems I've become a card captor to a new set of cards that are dragon based. At least that's what Infernale said." replied Tomoyo, as Syaoran and Eriol walked up.

"We'll help you, so do you have any cards?" asked Sakura, as Syaoran got a confused look and Eriol looked like he had seen a ghost. "I'm starting off better then you Sakura, I have two, Vento the wind dragon and The Void Dragon." said Tomoyo, pulling out the two cards. "What, you started off better then me in my hunt?" asked Sakura, getting depressed. "Well, Infernale said that Vento is very docile and likes humans very much and he said Void was just lazy and more then likely just didn't feel like leaving." said Tomoyo.

"How did you get the book Tomoyo-san?" asked Eriol, has some color returned to his cheeks. "Oh, on my way home I saw Mr. Julian, you know the shop owner. Well, he and Arashi were going some where and he dropped the book, so, I picked it up and tried to follow him only…the lock broke and the cards shot off every where but these two and Infernale charged me with catching them." replied Tomoyo. "After school, we're going to the Twilight Magic Shop. If he can get something like this, then it must be a genuine magic shop." said Eriol, as the teacher came into the room.

---After school at the Twilight Magic Shop---

When they went in, it was still the same with Eli in the same place. "Are we sure that Owl's real?" asked Syaoran, looking at the large owl. "No, but I think it is." said Eriol, looking around for Julian. "Excuse me, Mr. Julian, are you here?" asked Sakura, standing at the front counter. A few minutes later Julian came out of the back. "Oh, Hello Sakura-san, what can I do for you?" asked Julian, with Arashi following and instantly going over to Sakura rubbing up against her legs.

"You and your guardians can drop the act Julian-san." said Eriol, getting confused look from every one. "What act do you mean Eriol-san?" asked Julian, trying to look confused. "Only a true wizard could have found the Drago cards. I bet you purposely dropped the book in Tomoyo's path so she would pick it up." said Eriol, pulling out a paper spell only for a knife to rip through it. "Although you have Clow Reeds memories, you don't have his skill." said Julian, opening his eyes a little. "You're a demon." said Eriol, shocked that a demon got this close to them with out them sensing him. "No, it's a side affect of being master of the Daemon cards." said Julian, pulling out a blood red book that had a red eye on the bottom and the title The Daemon.

"How long are you going to fight this pissing match?" asked Eli, making Syaoran jump. "So, you're a card captor?" asked Sakura, looking at Julian. "Was, now I'm a wizard and you're a sorceress. As soon as you gained the title mistress of the cards you stopped being a card captor. So, other then this unpleasantness what can I do for you?" asked Julian, closing his eyes. Do you have a device for finding the Drago cards?" asked Tomoyo. "Yes, I do." replied Julian, pulling out small compass that had a dragon carved onto the back and runes on the sides. "450 yen." said Julian, holding the compass above his head and out of there reach. "Here." said Syaoran slapping the money on the table. "Here's your compass and spell." replied Julian, giving the compass to Tomoyo. After they left a shadow came up on the wall behind Julian. "Good work Sasuke. Return to your card Daemon." said Julian as the shadow transformed into a card and floated over to its master's hand. "Thing are getting interesting. Soon the war of six shall start." said Eli, as Arashi jumped up to the counter. "What's the signal?" asked Arashi, looking to Julian. "Only when Oro is caught will the battle start." said Julian, pulling out a ring that had the Kanji for void carved out of red stone on it and putting it on his right ring finger.

End chapter


End file.
